Drabbles, and Turtles, and Pizza! Oh my!
by Adriene Alexandra Wayne
Summary: Formerly Wingnut 2.0. Yeah, I changed my name, deal with it! ; My collection for notawordsmith's Drabble a Day challenge. Prepare yourself for the unexpected; the unexplained; and the just plain weird.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New TMNT writer, so go easy on me. I think I am starting to get to know all the Turtle's personalities' though**

**Anyway, don't own TMNT (duh, if I did, do you really think I'd be writing on fanfiction?)**

**Kingdom**

The room was quiet. Not a deafening sort of quiet, more of a peaceful, mesmerizing quiet. Hamato Splinter sat cross- legged in the center of the dojo with a serene look on his face. A wistful smile appeared on his face as he thought of his sons and all they had accomplished. He had grown old watching them mature, well, most of them anyway.

Leonardo learned to wield his katanas flawlessly as he grew into his role of leader.

Raphael, always trying to best his older brother, became a warrior to be reckoned with.

Donatello, always hungering for knowledge, with his keen mechanical skills, becoming the glue that held the family together.

And then there was Michelangelo. Splinter smiled and shook his head. Innocent, fun-loving Michelangelo. Always trying his hardest to make his family smile in the worst situations.

What would he do without his sons? Each one held a unique place in the aged rat's heart, and he was glad they were there to brighten his life. Even if there were times he preferred peace and quiet.

Splinter sighed happily.

Yes. This was his kingdom and he was content with it and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**I'm not entirely sure if this turned out well, but I made the 200 word mark, so I'm not complaining. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2. Hope it's not too disappointing. ;D**

**Don't own TMNT, I'm only 19 for gosh sakes! **

**Options**

"I want the green one!"

"Too bad! I'm gettin' the green!"

"You're gonna haveta catch me first, Raphie boy!"

"Mikey! Gimme that!"

Leonardo stood back with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the exchange between his two younger brothers. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. Sometimes giving his brothers any options to choose from on their own would end in an all out brawl.

He decided to go find Donnie before this one became another wrestling match.

"Too slow, Raph! You can't catch the Battle Nexus Champion!"

"Mikey! If you don't shut up, I swear I'm gonna make ya!"

As Mikey's girlish squeals echoed through the lair, Leo chuckled under his breath. Someday, Mikey was really gonna get it, and he did not want to be there when it happened.

**Eh, it's not 200 words. So sue me. :P Don't forget to review! I know you know where it is. It's that little button at the bottom of the page. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's mine for nurturing, hope you guys like it. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best! **

**By the way, I still don't own TMNT, but I will ask Santa if I can have them for Christmas. ;D**

**Nurturing**

Leo woke up gasping and bathed in a cold sweat. He groaned as he sat up and clutched his head in his hands; it felt like he had slept under a pile of cinderblocks. He opened his eyes, but quickly closed them when the room started spinning. His throat felt itchy and sore, his stomach was queasy, and he had the mother of all headaches.

He felt like crap.

Leo sighed and tossed aside his sweat soaked sheets and blanket. He stood on shaky legs and decided to head to the kitchen for a drink of water.

He had made it as far as the living room, when his legs gave out on him. He closed his eyes and prepared to eat floor, when two strong arms wrapped around his waist, stopping his fall. Leo was then led over to the couch and gently laid on it. His savior sat down on the couch beside him, his chocolate colored eyes gazing at him it concern.

"Are you all right, Leo?" Donatello asked.

Leo opened his mouth to say that he was, but thought better of it. He knew that Don would not believe him anyway.

"I was getting a glass of water." He responded hoarsely.

Giving him a look of brotherly concern, Donatello wordlessly got up and entered the kitchen. He quickly returned with a cold glass of water. Leonardo downed it greedily in one gulp, his brother watching him the whole while. When he'd finished, Don took the glass from him.

"Leo, you look awful." He stated.

"Well Donnie, I feel awful." Leo replied.

Almost before he could blink, Leo found himself wrapped snugly in a blanket with a thermometer in his mouth and a cold cloth on his forehead. He closed his eyes wearily and drifted off to sleep, fully resigned to be at the mercy of Donatello's nurturing nature.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This idea for this prompt hit me and I decided to run with it, hope it isn't too bad. **

**It's not Christmas yet, so I still don't own TMNT. **

**Crest**

The turtles were lounging in the lair while Master Splinter watched the latest episode of his stories. They were currently sitting around the kitchen table, working on their second large, pepperoni pizza. Leo and Don were looking on as a disagreement broke out between their two brothers. Don leaned back comfortably in his chair grinning, knowing that whenever they argued, it was always entertaining.

"Mikey, what are ya doin'?" Raph asked gruffly.

Michelangelo paused, as he dipped his pizza crust into a bowl of ranch dip.

"I'm dipping my pizza crust." He responded.

Raphael raised and eye ridge. "Mikey, that's ranch dip." He stated incredulously.

"I know." Mikey replied around a mouthful of food.

"You can't dip pizza in ranch dip!" Raph cried indignantly. "It's for salads!"

"Dude, it tastes good. You should try it Raph." Mikey replied, grinning.

"I am not dipping MY pizza crest in that stuff!" Raph shouted.

Mikey started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Raph asked glaring.

"You said "crest" instead of "crust", dude!" Mikey laughed louder.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Mikey hollered before running out of the room, Raphael hot on his heels.

As their shouting faded into the background, Don and Leo glanced at each other before shrugging and returning to their meal. After all, Raph chasing Mikey around the lair shouting was nothing new.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Random prompt I came up with, it's short and random. **

**Don't own Raphael, cuz that'd be weird. **

**Soul Searching**

He stood on the rooftop, his figure cloaked in shadow, only his mask visible in the sparse light.

The city was fixed by his soul searching gaze. Traffic sped by, unaffected by the dark outline of the city's mysterious protector.

He breathed in deeply the scent of his city. Thick, dark smoke rose in oppressive columns, blotting out the otherwise clear sky. He closed his eyes and listened to the unusual cacophony of the night.

A newborn breeze set the tails of his mask spinning in a dance that was all their own. With one final deep breath, he opened his eyes. Amber eyes glowing bright and battle ready. He leapt off the rooftop, drawing his sais. He was ready.

If they know what is good for them, all ne'r-do-wells and thugs will soon be quaking in fear, for Hamato Raphael is a warrior who leaves bruises and broken bones in his wake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cactus**

"Donatello, what happened to you?!" April exclaimed as Michelangelo and Raphael burst out laughing.

The turtles, Master Splinter, April, and Casey were spending the weekend at Casey's Grandma's old farmhouse. They were sitting around the kitchen table eating pizza and telling jokes, when Donatello appeared in the doorway; or at least they thought it was Donatello. The figure standing before them had dozens of needles poking out of various places on his body, making him look more porcupine than turtle.

Donatello glanced at April, a sheepish look on his face.

"Well, I was until a few minutes ago. That was decidedly painful way to bruise my ego."

April left the room to go find a pair of tweezers, while Don revealed the reason for his current, erm…apparel.

When he'd finished, Casey, Raph, and Mikey were rolling on the floor with laughter. Master Splinter and Leo were doing their best not to crack a smile.

Donatello had stepped outside for some air, one more knock-knock joke and he swore he'd hit someone. How something so childish could be considered so funny was beyond his comprehension. He decided to head down to the river for some peace and quiet.

Casey had neglected to replace the light bulb in the outside socket and it was dark out, but Don was sure he knew the way down to the river well enough. The purple- masked turtle made it halfway across the yard before a misplaced skateboard caused him to lose his footing. He flew through the yard, arms spread-eagle, before landing and sharing an intimate experience with a rather cactus.

"Ouch!" Don yelped as April started removing the offending needles sticking out of his arm. "I know who's to blame for the skateboard," he said with a pointed look in Mikey's direction. "But where the shell did that cactus come from?! I know it wasn't there before!"

This question caused Leonardo to smile. It wasn't often that Donatello was the source of their amusement, that, and the indignant look on his face, really was priceless.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I repeat: I DO NOT OWN TMNT. There, is that clear now? ;D**

**Unbreakable**

Stone.

Steel.

He had always thought himself unmovable. Untouchable.

It was at that moment, lightning struck. He gasped and cursed himself for ever believing such a thing.

That night he witnessed the ultimate sacrifice. His brother took the blow so obviously meant for him. He knelt beside his brother's body and watched his life blood pour out of the gaping wound slashed across his plastron.

As he gently cradled his brother's broken body, he again cursed his weakness.

His brother stirred; Raph looked down, his gaze was met by clouded blue eyes, and an impish smile.

"It's okay, Raphie." Mikey whispered, before his beautiful eyes slipped shut; never to open again.

An agonizing scream escaped Raphael's lips. He had failed his baby brother. Tears pooled in his amber eyes and fell onto Michelangelo's cold, still face.

Now he knew: no one is unbreakable.

For now, Raphael felt his heart break.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: After that last one I thought I would give you this to lighten things up a bit. ;) Still don't own TMNT. Duh. **

**Out of Time**

Donatello was out of time.

Looking back, he should have seen this coming. But his once rational mind had failed him: His veritable intellect had caved in on him.

His opponent, sensing his distress, assumed a look of smug superiority. Beads of sweat formed on Donatello's forehead as he gazed at the clock. His opponent followed his line of sight, smirk still in place.

Donatello felt the walls closing in around him. He couldn't breathe and his vision became blurred. He felt panic rising in his chest, he was at a loss of what to do. He jumped as a harsh buzzing sound brought him out of his stupor. His opponent whooped loudly in excitement, pumping his fist in the air.

"Time's up, Donnie boy!" He exclaimed.

Donatello released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"All right, Mikey," he muttered. "You win."

Michelangelo's yells of victory could be heard echoing throughout the sewers. It wasn't everyday he beat his genius brother in a board game.


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N: And just for fun...:)  
**

**Falling**

Leonardo was in a bad mood.

And, much to his chagrin, his brother found it extremely amusing. He sat across from him, chuckling under his breath. Leo fixed him with his patented glare, but this only caused him to chuckle louder. Leo crossed his arms, looking very much like a petulant child.

"It's not funny Raph." He grumbled.

"Yes it is, bro," Raph contradicted. "It's not every day that our fearless leader breaks his leg falling down a flight of stairs."

Leo groaned, as Raph burst into a fresh fit of laughter.

He was never going to live this one down, not while the red-masked turtle had anything to say about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope this isn't too bad. I thought I would try writing from one of the turtle's point of view. Let me know if it worked. **

**Reflection**

The figure I saw before me was but a shadow of his former self, a pale reflection of a once great warrior.

His eyes fix me with a hollow stare; I am transfixed by his gaze. He clutches his wounded side, a look of unbearable pain crossing his bloodied face.

He takes a step forward, but stumbles and falls on his hands and knees. His weapons slip from his grasp and clatter uselessly to the ground. His gaze returns upward, searching for my face. Tears fall from his onyx eyes and land in glistening beads on the pavement. His look of utter defeat broke my heart as I ran to him.

I grasped my brother firmly by the shoulders and hauled him to his feet.

"Don't you dare give up on me, Leo!" I shouted. "You're our leader, we need you!"

He turned to me as my own eyes filled with tears. I was helpless, paralyzed by the thought of losing my eldest brother. My look of complete terror must have awakened some small part of Leo.

He bent down and picked up his katanas. He assumed a defensive stance, swords at the ready. A spark appeared in his eyes; Leonardo would go down fighting.

The warrior had returned.

**A/N: See, I didn't kill anyone…this time. And I think I made it obvious which turtle it is, but let me know if you missed it. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Picturesque**

It was priceless, really.

Master Splinter almost chuckled aloud, and seriously thought about grabbing a camera.

The scene before him was as unexpected as it was adorable; though he would never say that outside his head of course.

After a hard day of training, he knew his sons were tired, so he dismissed them early. He himself retired to his room for some soothing meditation, heaven knows, after three hours spent with four teenage turtles, it was well earned.

Hours later, he left his room in search of a relaxing cup of tea. On his return trip, he chanced a glance into the living room; which brings us to the current situation.

The turtles had apparently been relaxing on the couch when they succumbed to their exhaustion. All four were sound asleep.

Raphael was on one end of the couch, arm hanging off the edge, remote still in hand, and he was snoring softly.

Donatello, slumped next to him, was lying on his side with one arm draped across his brother's plastron.

Leonardo, the third turtle from the left, had nodded off with his chin tilted forward resting on his chest. He had one of his arms draped across the back of the couch and a peaceful look on his slumbering face.

And then there was Michelangelo. He had his legs draped over the other side of the couch, while his head rested in his oldest brother's lap with Leo's other arm placed protectively across his chest.

Master Splinter placed a furry paw over his mouth, suppressing a smile, before leaving the room.

He returned with Donatello's camera and quickly snapped a photo, before the opportunity was gone forever. Not one of the turtles stirred from their slumber, they may as well have been unconscious.

It was a picturesque moment: one that Hamato Splinter would now treasure always.

**A/N: *bites nails nervously* Well? How did I do? Please tell me! Was it one of those things that sounded better in my head or was it cute? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Festive**

For Donatello, Thanksgiving was always a festive time of year.

Granted he wasn't much for the color orange: that was Mikey's preference, but he still loved it.

It was a time where families got together and shared their thankfulness over an impressively large meal. What's not to like?

With his family, however, it usually ended with a food fight between Raphael and Michelangelo.

The pumpkin pie was always the first thing to be thrown. Good thing Mikey always made two.

He sighed at the thought of the previous Thanksgiving dinner fiasco: he's ended up wearing the candied yams. He shuddered at the memory.

While he preferred eating his dinner as opposed to wearing it, Donnie still looked forward to Thanksgiving each year. He was beginning to believe he might be masochistic.

But he knew someday, he'd be fast enough to eat his helping of food before it went flying across the room….or he thought of a way to painlessly lobotomize his hotheaded brother one day a year.

**A/N: It's one of those 'Meh' moments. Not sure about this one, but it's all I got.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pristine**

Her body shone in the bright light of the garage; her chrome wheels sparkling like a firework.

Every detail about her was perfect. A pristine paint job glistened brightly.

All the hours of meticulously attending to her every need; long sleepless nights night spent in her company, had finally paid off.

Raphael gently stroked her leather seat, she was ready. A blissful smile crept onto his face as a loving look lit his golden eyes. She was his baby and he would always treat her right.

He straddled her and placed the key in the ignition and turned it. Her engine roared to life and a look of uncontained pride crossed the red-masked turtle's face. Shell yeah.

He slid his helmet on as he felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins like fire.

He revved up her engine and with the sound of screeching tires, Raphael shot of into the night.

As he sped through the city streets, he let loose a howling battle cry.

He loved the thrill of barreling through the night; it made him feel powerful and alive.

"Come on, girl, show whatcha got." He whispered as the shrill sound of sirens reached his ears.

An evil grin came to his face; Raphael loved a good fight and he could smell one coming a mile away.

**A/N: Does this work for Raph? I know I enjoyed writing it. ;)**


End file.
